The Tale of Dawn and Dusk
by ry0kiku
Summary: Tak mengenal kelahiran, tak juga bersua dengan kematian. Wahai dirimu yang masih diberkahi kehidupan, berkenankah mendengar sebuah kisah memilukan tentang fajar dan petang? Oneshot AU. No pairing.


Sebelum mulai… Akemashite omedetou! Selamat tahun baru! ¡Feliz año Nuevo! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Semoga di tahun 2011 ini pun fandom Hetalia Indo menjadi tempat yang rame tapi tetap damai, kondusif dan menyenangkan! Semoga fandom Hetalia Indo dijauhkan dari gangguan dan marabahaya, dan author-author di dalamnya bisa berinteraksi dan saling mendukung lewat tulisan! *tebarmochi*

Ahem. Cukup sudah bacot gaje dari saya. Mari masuk ke cerita.

Warning: umm…none! You guys get a rest XD *plak* Bercanda. Paling slight gore. Saya juga bingung mau ditaruh di T atau M. Ada saran? *nyengir inosen* Dan benda ini AU—anda tahu resikonya baca AU buatan saya *apadeh* Kemungkinan banyak plothole. Banyak typo. Mungkin OOC. Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur selagi sempat.

Oh. Dan benda ini no pairing. Aman dibaca buat non-fujoshi. (ada sih _very, VERY slight_ Spamano—cuman pairing lewat doang—dan South Italy bisa dianggep sebagai cewek kok kalau mau *maksa* *gampared*)

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik paman Hidekaz yang kemarin SANGAT berbaik hati menyuguhkan banyak hint pairing baru di Christmas strip~ *bletak*

Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

* * *

The Tale of Dawn and Dusk

~.~

_Fajar, pertanda sebuah kelahiran_

_Petang, gambaran akan kematian_

_Membuka gerbang terlarang menuju sepenggal kisah memilukan_

_Nah, apakah anda sudah mengumpulkan keberanian?_

"Wahai makhluk fajar. Apakah engkau sudah siap untuk menyongsong petang?"

~.~

Sepasang kaki berbalut bot kulit mengayun cepat, menghujam di onggokan putih bersih yang menutupi jalan, meninggalkan jejak langkah di hamparan putih yang sebelumnya tak bercela.

Hawa bulan Desember yang menusuk tidak meluluhkan tekad si pemuda Kaukasia tinggi besar—yang berasal dari tanah Netherlands, sekadar informasi tambahan—untuk terus berlari menembus musim dingin di Rotterdam dengan hanya satu lapis pakaian. Napasnya yang memburu sudah menjadi uap, terlepas dari antara gigi-giginya yang dengan keras kepala masih menjepit pipa.

Hei, dia tidak perlu diajari tentang ironi. Manusia waras mana yang tidak ingin mencecap kenikmatan duniawi untuk terakhir kali…

"Alfred. Matthew. Petang sudah datang. Mari kita pulang."

…sebelum maut datang menghampiri?

Mata amber itu masih terbuka lebar, menatap kosong langit malam yang di hari itu sudah berhenti menghamburkan kristal es ke bumi Eropa yang kini berwarna putih menawan. Pipa itu meluncur perlahan dari bibir yang separuh terbuka, menumpahkan bubuk putih yang menjadi isinya di salju dan es yang membekukan trotoar jalan.

Marijuana.

Esoknya, pinggiran kota Rotterdam dikejutkan oleh teriakan seorang gadis muda yang menemukan mayat dengan usus terburai di jalanan dekat rumah-rumah bata. Mata amber yang terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi penuh kengerian terukir selamanya di wajah pucat sang pemuda Kaukasia. Angin dingin dan kristal es yang menyelimuti jalanan sudah membekukan tubuhnya yang nyaris terbelah dua, membuat darahnya jadi menyerupai sirup ceri kadaluarsa.

Begitu terperangahnya penduduk kota sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari keanehan di depan mata mereka.

Di manakah jejak kaki pelakunya?

~.~

_Fajar dan petang, dua entiti yang saling berlawanan_

_Tapi ketika keduanya disatukan dalam satu kata bernama kesepian_

_Terangkai rapi dalam sajak-sajak membentuk pesan_

_Kelahiran atau kematian, dua-duanya bukanlah pilihan..._

~.~

Pemuda pirang itu mengerang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan, rambut ikal yang tampak sangat terawat itu menyapu sisi-sisi pipinya. Lawan bicaranya masih saja berdiri dalam diam, memalingkan wajahnya dengan sengaja.

Francis Bonnefoy memang bukan sosok yang bisa begitu saja ditemui orang biasa; apalagi sampai berbincang-bincang layaknya sahabat lama yang baru saja kembali bersua. Yang dimaksud dengan orang biasa, tentu saja mereka yang sangat beruntung tidak mengenal sang pemuda pirang secara personal dan menemukan bahwa dirinya mempunyai sikap tak wajar yang sangat diumbar. Yang dimaksud dengan sikap tidak wajar? …simpanlah keingintahuan anda untuk lain kesempatan, wahai pembaca yang budiman. Penulis tidak ingin mengambil resiko ternodanya jiwa pembaca oleh hal-hal yang-

Mari kita kembali ke cerita.

"Ahh. Kau melakukannya lagi, _mon cheri_?"

Bukan pertanyaan, bukan juga pernyataan. Teguran? Tantangan? Sindiran? Dia sudah tidak mempan.

"Kali ini orang dari _Hollande_, _non_? Kau hampir belah tubuhnya jadi dua dan biarkan begitu saja membeku di jalanan, bukan? Haah. Padahal baru kemarin kau membawakan roh pemuda_ petite_ dari _le Japon_, yang kau 'bunuh' di atas jembatan itu. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti seleramu…"

Alis tebal itu bergerak sedikit. Soal si pemuda Belanda nyaris terbelah dua itu bukan salahnya. Alfred seharusnya belajar mengontrol gergaji listriknya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti Matthew yang memilih senjata yang lebih diam dan elegan seperti sabit besar…

Yang manapun, selama ekspresinya tidak mengkhianatinya, dia tidak melihat perlunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'mentor'nya.

"Kau tahu. Sia-sia saja kau melakukan ini semua, Kirkland. Sebanyak apapun jiwa yang kaubawa dari dunia bawah sana, aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu masuk ke alam baka."

Sunyi mengikuti. Arthur Kirkland akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, mata hijau itu bertemu mata biru yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran. Seorang Francis Bonnefoy, penjaga gerbang alam baka, atau surga atau neraka atau apapun itu yang merujuk ke dunia setelah kehidupan mencapai akhirnya; khawatir padanya? Dia tidak membutuhkan itu semua.

"Aku tahu." Aneh. Kapan terakhir kali dia berbicara? Suara serak ini pasti bukan miliknya.

"Aku tahu, Francis. Tapi tetap saja…"

Bagi seseorang seperti dirinya yang tidak mengenal kelahiran, tidak juga bersua dengan kematian. Sebuah jiwa berkelana yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, tidak punya tujuan nyata. Tak berbekal apapun selain sebuah nama. Jika manusia mempunya fajar dan petang, dia terperangkap dalam jurang di antara keduanya. Untuk selama-lamanya.

"…pilihan apa yang kupunya?"

* * *

~.~

_Wajahnya berurai air mata, bibirnya melepaskan derai tawa_

_Ironi yang seirama dengan rasa sesak di dada yang tak kunjung reda_

~.~

Mata hijau itu menatapnya balik, permata emerald yang sangat identik dengan miliknya. Matthew Williams mendongak ke arahnya, mata safirnya melebar menunggu petunjuk atau tanda.

"Wahai makhluk fajar. Apakah kau sudah siap untuk menyongsong petang?"

Pertanyaan klasik yang sudah ditanyakannya ratusan kali. Begitu sering sampai seharusnya dia sudah tidak peduli pada jawabannya lagi. Namun kali ini, ketika melihat bibir pemuda Latin Eropa itu melengkung dalam senyum pahit penuh ironi, rasa sesak yang kurang familiar mulai menyentil hati.

"...Hidupku tidak berarti tanpa Lovi."

Ahh manusia. Kurang bodoh apa, coba?

Makhluk beruntung yang dilahirkan dalam terang, tapi malah terang-terangan mencari kegelapan. Makhluk bodoh yang bisa dengan mudahnya membuang nyawa, yang takkan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi _dirinya_.

"Matthew. Petang sudah datang. Mari kita pulang."

Alis tebal itu bahkan tidak bergerak ketika cermin bening kamar mandi pria itu dalam sekejap berhias cipratan warna merah sewarna dengan kaus yang membalut tubuh tanpa kepala yang rubuh di tengah ruangan. Bahkan ketika Arthur Kirkland meninggalkan ruangan, mengusap cipratan darah yang menodai pipinya di sebelah kanan, yang terbayang di benaknya tetap senyuman terakhir sang pemuda—Spanyol, kalau dilihat dari aksennya—yang entah kenapa...terlihat bahagia.

~.~

_'Belajarlah dari kesalahan'_

_Memangnya di masa kecil mereka tidak pernah diajarkan?_

_Kata seseorang yang tidak punya masa lalu dan masa depan…_

~.~

Suara lembut itu. Percakapan itu. Rerumputan yang bergerak ditiup angin itu. Ayunan itu. Wanita bermata hijau yang mendongak dengan penuh kasih sayang itu. Pria yang dengan lembut yang mengelus gundukan di balik baju sutra wanita itu…

"_Sayang. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar begini? Sekarang sudah hampir musim dingin, nanti kau masuk angin."_

Semuanya sama seperti dulu. Mimpi yang telah menghantuinya sejak jaman kapan tahu.

"_Sebentar lagi, sayang. Aku ingin Arthur bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah ini. Saat dia lahir nanti, kemungkinan bukit ini sudah akan dibangun jadi pemukiman. Kasihan dia, tidak sempat menikmati pemandangan alam…"_

Dia melihat bibir sang pria terbuka dalam tawa perlahan sebelum menunduk dan mengecup pipi berikut perut istrinya.

"_Arthur, ya? Memangnya sudah pasti anak kita ini laki-laki?"_

Mengapa suara pria itu begitu penuh kehangatan?

"_Kau ini, Henry. Jangan remehkan intuisi seorang ibu."_

Mengapa suara tawa yang keluar dari keduanya… membawa sesak di dada?

Pemandangan pun berganti. Kali ini sebuah ruangan putih. Korden putih, tempat tidur putih, dan bahkan baju yang dikenakan pria berkacamata itu pun didominasi warna putih. Dan seperti putih yang menggantikan warna dominan hijau di pemandangan sebelumnya, kali inipun tawa telah tergantikan oleh air mata.

"_Aku tahu ini berat, Ariana, tapi terimalah…"_

"_T-Tapi Henry… ini semua…tidak mungkin terjadi…"_

Ingin, ingin sekali rasanya dia bisa menghentikan air mata sang wanita. Namun semua itu sia-sia. Sudah berbagai cara dia coba, dia tidak pernah bisa menggapai mereka. Dia di sini tak lebih sebagai saksi.

"…_Dokter Roderich. Benarkah tidak ada cara lain…?"_

Pria yang dipanggil 'dokter' itu hanya menghela napas dan meluruskan kacamatanya, menyerahkan file yang dari tadi dipegangnya kepada suster berambut cokelat panjang yang berdiri menanti di sebelah kanannya.

"_Maaf, tuan Kirkland. Hipotesa saya masih sama. Istri anda memiliki rhesus positif, sementara calon anak anda rhesus negatif. Dalam dosis yang akut dan sangat membahayakan."_

Jerit tangis itu semakin keras dan memilukan. Dia hanya sanggup memalingkan kepalanya, kukunya menancap di telapak tangannya yang terkepal. Entah sudah berapa kali dia terpaksa menyaksikan adegan ini…

"_Pilihan anda masih sama; meneruskan proses kelahiran yang berisiko pada nyawa baik istri maupun anak anda atau…"_

"…_menyelamatkan nyawa sang ibu dengan metode yang sudah pasti."_

Lututnya menghantam tanah ketika rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu menerpa. Seolah-olah ada ribuan belati menyayat tubuhnya. Arthur Kirkland mencengkeram kepalanya, bibirnya terbuka dalam jeritan tanpa suara, air mata kesakitan mengaliri pipinya. Di sini, selalu di sini. Begitu 'mimpi' itu sampai di tahap ini, rasa sakit itu selalu menghampiri. Rasa sakit yang misterius, selalu datang dan tak kunjung pergi sampai dirinya meninggalkan alam mimpi…

"_Mama, mama!"_

Sebelah matanya terbuka hanya untuk menyaksikan pemandangan berganti. Langit kelabu menghamburkan kristal-kristal perak ke bumi yang telah berselimut butiran beku setebal sepuluh senti. Pepohonan telanjang tanpa dedaunan pun berbalut substansi yang sama. Sebuah keindahan yang sunyi, namun memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah peti mati. Diapit dua boneka berpakaian rapi. Di dalam liang. Kuburan. Empat orang berbaju hitam. Pria yang paling tua tengah menyekop timbunan salju untuk menutupi liang tanah merah. Mengubur peti di dalam perut bumi. Kedua gadis kembar itu saling berpegangan, air mata membanjiri pipi mereka yang semerah ceri. Remaja berambut merah di samping mereka hanya berdiri tanpa kata, mata hijaunya terpancang pada peti yang mulai ditimbuni salju bercampur tanah. Tanpa ekspresi.

"_Scott. Panggil ibumu. Tanyakan apa dia masih mau memberi ucapan terakhir." _

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada respon berarti. Bahkan ekspresi pun tidak berganti.

"_Scott Henry Kirkland!"_

Dia mendengar desir angin diikuti derap langkah kaki, melihat sekilas mata hijau yang tadinya tanpa ekspresi itu menyala sejenak dalam sebuah emosi. Benci. Dan sang remaja berambut merah itupun berlari menuju rumah tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sebelum dirinya tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, pucat dan berkeringat.

"M-Mimpi itu lagi…"

Arthur menyapukan tangannya di kening, mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang membuat poni pirangnya menempel di dahinya. Tangannya bahkan masih sedikit gemetar karena mimpi barusan. Mimpi yang walaupun sudah sering dia alami, entah kenapa terlihat paling jelas kali ini…

"Artie, kamu sudah bangun? Aku dan Matthew sudah siap dari tadi. Malam ini kita keliling lagi, kan?"

Si tertua dari dua bersaudara itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan, gergaji listrik tersandang di bahunya bak mainan bocah lima tahunan.

Arthur hanya mengangguk pelan, masih memijat kepalanya. Dia berdiri, menyampirkan jubah hitam panjang bertudung di sekitar bahunya. Mata hijau itu dipenuhi tekad.

"Ayo Alfred, Matthew. Kita pergi sekarang. Fajar sudah datang."

Jiwa yang berada di ambang kehidupan dan kematian. Ditakdirkan untuk berkelana tanpa tujuan sampai akhir zaman. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengalami hal yang sama.

* * *

~.~

_Hei. _

_Pernahkah kau menyadari, bahwa seringkali takdir itu terlalu murah hati?_

~.~

_Alley_ yang temaram, tak banyak orang lalu lalang. Rintik-rintik salju yang masih menyirami sebagian besar Eropa bagian utara rupanya menyurutkan niat sebagian besar penduduk kota untuk melakukan jalan-jalan malam. Atau mungkin karena jam yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang aman. Sudah pengetahuan umum bahwa hanya orang mabuk _sangria_, korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, maupun mereka yang sudah bosan dengan kehidupan dunia fana yang cukup punya nyali untuk melangkahkan kaki di daerah sepi yang tertutup salju ini.

"Keluar kau, aru!"

Suara barang pecah mengikuti teriakan beraksen kental memecah kesunyian. Ketiganya hanya berdiri mengawasi, sengaja tidak menampakkan diri untuk saat ini, bahkan ketika terdengar suara gedubrakan diikuti sumpah serapah memecah gang yang sunyi.

"Mati dan membusuk saja di sana, bangsat! Berandalan sepertimu yang bahkan tidak bisa bersikap ramah pada tamu tidak dibutuhkan di sini, Kirkland!"

Mata hijau itu melebar ketika sebuah siluet berlari menembus tubuhnya yang transparan, menangkap sekilas kelebatan rambut merah.

Arthur tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya ketika dia mulai berlari mengejar sang pria, mengabaikan panggilan Alfred dan Matthew, menyusuri gang-gang sepi yang tertutup salju. Benaknya berkejaran lebih cepat daripada kakinya berlari. Entah kenapa, dia merasa pria itu adalah benang merah yang mungkin bisa menghubungkannya dengan mimpi yang terus menghantuinya. Dan kemungkinan, jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tak pernah dia ketahui jawabannya.

.

_"Mama, mama! Sakit! Jauhkan pisau itu!"_

_"Apakah kalian sudah tidak bisa mendengar suaraku?"_

_"...Apakah kalian sudah tidak menginginkanku?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa pergi, tapi juga sudah tidak bisa kembali. Seperti inikah 'hidup' yang kalian ingin aku jalani?"_

.

Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli untuk menyembunyikan dirinya ketika akhirnya kakinya memijak pavement kering di ujung gang, menatap sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya, bahunya naik turun seirama dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Sudah puas mengikutiku?" Nada sinis terdengar dari antara napas yang tersengal. Berasal dari sang pria berambut merah.

Ahh. Ke manakah lidah yang biasanya sinis dan ahli memberikan ejekan berkelas itu pergi? Tidak mungkin dirinya yang bahkan pernah membuat Francis Bonnefoy cukup putus asa untuk nyaris menggigiti kuku jari kaki sekarang ini hanya dengan melihat sosok berambut merah dari belakang itu bisa-bisanya merasa terintimidasi. Kecuali...

Pria itu berputar ke arahnya; mata emerald yang sewarna itu saling bertatapan. Bahkan alis bak coretan anak autis di pelajaran prakarya itupun serupa. _Hell_, bahkan ekspresi terkejut di wajah keduanya pun identikal.

Remaja berambut merah. Pemakaman. Kirkland.

.

_Scott Kirkland_.

.

"Arthur! Kamu jahat, ah! Tiba-tiba ninggalin aku sama Matthew sendirian di sana! Tung... Kau... Menampakkan dirimu? Oi Arthur, kau sudah gila, ya?"

Bahkan protes berantai dari Alfred pun hanya samar-samar masuk ke otaknya. Mata hijaunya masih terpancang ke sang remaja dalam mimpinya—tidak, dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria muda—yang bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, kedua belah lipatan merah muda itu bergerak membentuk sebuah nama.

"Ar...thur?"

Bahkan Alfred dan Matthew pun tercengang dibuatnya. Si kembar yang tidak serupa itu mendongak, ekspresi bertanya tampak di wajah bundar keduanya. Kenapa begitu mendengar nama yang pasti begitu pasaran di seluruh dunia, wajah si pria langsung berubah?

"Tadi kau bilang… Arthur?"

Tangan itu dengan gemetar maju ke depan seolah ingin menyentuh pemuda yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Mata hijau itu melebar sejenak ketika jemari itu hanya menyentuh udara, bibir itu membeku sejenak dalam ketertegunan, sebelum mengembang dalam senyum berbalut kesedihan.

"Tentu saja. Bodohnya diriku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyentuh adikku…"

_"…yang mereka aborsi dengan kejam bertahun-tahun yang lalu._"

Alfred dan Matthew berjengit, jemari mungil mengerat di sekitar senjata mereka. Kedua mata safir terang—ya, bahkan mata milik seorang Matthew Williams yang biasanya teduh dan tenang—kini dipenuhi emosi tak terbaca. Protektif dan waspada. Arthur, sebaliknya, hanya tersenyum kecil di dalam hatinya.

Ahh, jadi begitu, ya. Dari dulu dia memang sudah menduga-duga, namun setelah mendengarnya sendiri segala keraguannya lenyap tak bersisa. Dirinya ini korban aborsi. Sekarang jelas mengapa Francis tidak memperbolehkannya masuk alam baka dan membuatnya terus berkelana. Sebuah jiwa yang tidak mengenal kehidupan, dan tidak juga mengenal kematian. Tidak punya tempat baik di dunia maupun di alam sana. Tempat manakah yang lebih cocok selain jurang di antara keduanya?

…sudah cukup dia mengasihani diri sendiri. Profesionalitas pun harus terus berjalan bahkan di saat seperti ini.

"Aku ke sini untuk mengambil nyawamu. Kakak."

_Kakak. _Silabel yang terdengar tidak familiar dan terasa kaku untuk diucapkan. Namun entah kenapa…kata itu membuat hatinya hangat untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Mata hijau yang identik dengannya itu tertegun sejenak, sebelum tawa kecil terlepas dari mulut sang kakak.

"Oh? Tidak perlu repot-repot. Tanpa kau melakukan itupun, aku memang sudah berniat untuk mati. Hidup ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi."

Cepat sekali pria itu menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi. Seolah reuni dengan adiknya yang dahulu dikubur sebagai janin dan kini menampakkan diri sebagai pemuda awal dua puluh tahunan itu sama biasanya dengan mengundang seorang sobat makan malam di restoran _fast food_ terdekat. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada pelukan mesra. Atau mungkin karena keduanya sudah menyadari pertemuan ini tidak akan berakhir bahagia?

"Daripada aku terus meneruskan hidup di dunia prostitusi hanya untuk disakiti, lebih baik aku mati bunuh diri. Semakin cepat aku meninggalkan dunia ini…"

"Bodoh sekali."

Mata hijau milik sang kakak mengerjap. Menatap mata sang adik yang, walaupun sekilas tampak sedikit transparan, tetap berkilat-kilat dalam tekad. Hal yang sama tercermin di nada suaranya.

"Apakah kakak mengira aku bereinkarnasi jadi malaikat pencabut nyawa atau semacamnya?"

Benar juga. Dengan penjelasan seminim ini, pasti sukar untuk menarik kesimpulan yang lain. Pasti anda pun juga berpikir demikian bukan, para pembaca yang budiman?

"Sama sekali bukan. Aku hanyalah sebuah jiwa pengelana, terombang-ambing antara dunia sini dan dunia sana. Tidak pernah lahir di dunia manusia, namun tidak juga diterima baik di surga maupun neraka."

Mulut yang sedikit terganga itu pasti karena kosakatanya yang kian kaya. Kredit untuk Francis Bonnefoy dengan bibir manisnya yang terbiasa memuntahkan rayuan, dia bisa menjaga atmosfer dramatis dan penuh ketegangan dalam setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Tahukah kakak, kalau orang yang mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri... akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti yang kualami?"

Kesunyian mengikuti. Salju masih turun perlahan dari langit kelabu, beberapa mendarat di atas rambut kemerahan yang acak-acakan itu. Napas sang kakak sudah berubah menjadi uap, tangannya yang tidak berbalut sarung tangan mulai tampak memerah dan bengkak. Kedinginan. Sebuah sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus merasa iri atau senang.

"Jadi... Kau membunuh mereka sebelum mereka sempat bunuh diri? Untuk mencegah mereka menjadi arwah penasaran yang terombang-ambing di jurang antara hidup dan mati?"

Semua itu diucapkan dengan perlahan, seolah mengkonfirmasi. Dia tidak melihat alternatif lain untuk menjawab selain sebuah anggukan pelan. Senyum Scott Kirkland semakin mengembang. Di balik mata hijau yang menatap sayu itu dia bisa melihat... simpati?

"Mulia sekali, adikku. Sungguh mulia. Kau yang bahkan belum pernah terlahir ke dunia, namun tetap memikirkan manusia-manusia terkutuk yang tinggal di sana. Namun satu saja aku penasaran, adikku sayang—apakah kau tidak kesepian?"

Tombol itu sudah ditekan. Kedua tangan itu terkepal, kuku-kukunya menancap di telapak tangannya. Mata hijau itu menyala dalam emosi yang ditahan. Alfred dan Matthew mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya, menanti reaksinya.

Lima menit penuh hampir lewat ketika Arthur akhirnya menyuarakan jawabannya.

"...Jangan konyol. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, selalu ada ratusan orang bunuh diri tiap hari. Ada juga ratusan bayi diaborsi. Aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak mungkin aku..."

"Pertanyaanku, Arthur sayang, bukan apakah kau sendirian._ Apakah kau kesepian?_"

Ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Arthur Kirkland untuk menjawab pertanyaan tanpa melihat mata lawan bicaranya.

"...sama sekali tidak."

Mata hijau itu sama sekali tak berganti ekspresi. Senyum sayu masih terpampang di wajah itu bahkan ketika jemarinya menarik keluar sebilah belati.

"Hm. Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan."

Entah kapan terakhir kali wajah tanpa ekspresi seorang Arthur Kirkland dihiasi sebuah emosi. Ngeri.

"Al! Matt!"

Senyuman yang masih terpampang bahkan ketika belati dihujamkan itu akan terpatri selamanya dalam ingatan. Bahkan sebelum gergaji dan sabit besar itu mencincang tubuh sang pria, dia sudah tahu semua itu sia-sia.

Aneh. Seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa melihat darah manusia. Seharusnya menatap mata yang kosong ditinggalkan nyawa pemiliknya sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-harinya. Dan seharusnya tubuh yang rubuh dengan darah mengalir deras dari jantung yang terkoyak itu tak jauh berbeda.

Ahh. Dan bukankah seharusnya dia sudah tidak punya kelenjar air mata?

* * *

Langit meledak dalam ribuan warna dan cahaya, kontras baik dengan warna obsidian langit malam maupun rintik salju keperakan yang masih bertumpahan. Telinganya menangkap suara berdebum yang meredam teriakan lautan pasang kepala di bawah. Gembira dan antusias akan menyambut datangnya tahun baru dalam lembaran hidup mereka.

Namun bagi dirinya, sorakan para makhluk fana itu tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan dari kejauhan. Seolah memperolok dirinya yang tidak punya tempat untuk pulang.

"Hmm. Yang merah tadi bagus. Bisa berbentuk hati begitu. Orang-orang makin kreatif saja bikin kembang api."

Arthur bahkan tidak bergerak dari posisi duduknya di atas atap ketika telapak tangan besar itu menepuk lembut puncak kepalanya. Tanpa mendongak pun dia sudah tahu identitas si pemilik suara.

"...Bagaimana?" Pemuda pirang itu bertanya dengan nada suara tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Tidak boleh lewat. Tetap dihitung mati bunuh diri. Aku jadi arwah gentayangan sekarang."

Keheningan mengikuti. Arthur bahkan tidak sadar kedua tangannya terkepal erat sampai rasa sakit menyengat telapaknya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, kakak?"

Alih-alih memberikan jawaban, Scott Kirkland hanya berjongkok di sebelahnya, mata terpancang pada bola-bola cahaya yang meledak di angkasa, pada bentuk-bentuk spektakuler yang begitu dikagumi manusia. Sang kakak mengulurkan tangannya, mengawasi butir-butir es mendekat lalu jatuh menembus tangannya. Seringai kekanak-kanakan mulai menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hmm. Supaya bisa melihat keindahan salju tanpa harus merasa kedinginan."

"Aku serius, kakak."

"Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan? Kau ingin aku menjawab 'untuk menemani adikku tersayang' atau semacamnya?"

Jawaban itu membuat Arthur bungkam. Pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap masam kembang api yang terus mewarnai langit malam yang sebelumnya didominasi warna hitam.

"…Aku tidak butuh ditemani."

"Iya, iya. Kau sudah bilang itu berkali-kali sejak arwahku meninggalkan tubuh yang dimutilasi anak buahmu itu."

"Hidup jadi arwah gentayangan itu berat sekali."

"Mungkin, tapi tidak akan seberat hidup kehilangan sesosok adik yang disayangi."

Beruntung kembang api yang merah yang meledak di angkasa cukup terang untuk mengkamuflase wajahnya yang merona.

"Jangan berlebihan."

Bahkan tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu Scott menggeleng pelan, mata hijau itu memancarkan nostalgia terpendam.

"Sejak kau diaborsi, kehidupan keluarga tidak pernah sama lagi. Mama depresi, dan tak lama kemudian meninggal karena infeksi paska aborsi. Papa jadi mabuk-mabukan dan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Dia juga tak lama kemudian meninggal karena kecelakaan gara-gara mabuk di jalan. Iris dan Irine pergi dari rumah. Berita terakhir yang kudengar dari mereka, keduanya sudah menikah dan kini hidup bahagia. Bagus untuk mereka. Sementara aku…kau tahu sendiri. Seandainya kau dilahirkan di tengah-tengah kami, mungkin semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini."

Tarikan napas panjang terdengar ketika lengan kuat itu merengkuh bahunya dalam pelukan hangat. Kehangatan tali persaudaraan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

"Karena itu. Jangan pernah berpikir kau ini dibuang atau tidak dicintai. Bahkan setelah tanah dan salju itu menutupi peti matimu, kau tetap hidup di hati kami."

Dia tidak tahu pipinya bisa jadi sepanas ini. Dia tidak tahu pandangannya bisa jadi sekabur ini. Dan yang terpenting, dia tidak pernah tahu dadanya bisa dipenuhi berbagai emosi yang tidak terjelaskan seperti ini. Namun satu hal yang dia ketahui; semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab hari ini.

"…Terimakasih."

Seulas senyum langka muncul di bibirnya. Apakah itu karena kembang api yang begitu meriah, sorakan dan nyanyian para manusia di bawah, rintik-rintik salju yang begitu indah, atau keberadaan yang begitu menenangkan yang tengah merengkuhnya ini, dia tidak tahu lagi. Bahkan ketika Alfred memanggilnya, menyuruhnya cepat-cepat pergi ke sebuah ruangan terpencil di mana seorang gadis dari Belarusia sudah siap menyayat dirinya sendiri bersamaan dengan tahun berganti, rasa hangat itu masih tersisa di hati.

"Kakak. Ayo, kita pergi."

~.~

_Kisah terpendam di balik kedua dunia yang kita kenal_

_Inilah sebuah cerita tentang fajar dan petang_

-fin-

* * *

Listening to: Asa to Yoru no Monogatari – Sound Horizon (tadinya mau bikin songfic terselubung berbasis lagu ini tapi…gila artinya terlalu dalam, saya nggak sanggup menginterpretasikan =.=)

A/N:

*…happy ending, somewhat. Jarang-jarang saya bikin mereka hepi gini XD *bletak*

*Untuk orang tua Arthur… anggaplah mereka Mama Celtic dan Papa Anglo-Saxon. Lagi minim riset. *digampar readers*

*Dan soal rhesus itu… saya ngarang total. Nggak ada dokter kandungan waras yang akan menyarankan aborsi apalagi sampai infeksi (sepanjang pengetahuan saya sih), tapi saya terlalu buntu buat mikir alternatif. Tolong jangan gampar saya. Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka *ngumpet*

*Dan saya sadar plothole pasti banyak bertebaran *headbang* Hiksu. Memang nggak bakat bikin AU *pundung*

*Ehem. Dan adakah yang bisa menebak Alfred dan Matthew itu 'makhluk' apa? Tidak, mereka bukan seperti Arthur atau Scott (cougharwahgentayangancough) Hint: scene pemakaman. Ada yang bisa menebak? :3 Yang jawabannya betul dan paling cepat saya kasih… *lirik dompet* *depresi* …baiklah, karena saya lagi bokek tahun baru ini, saya akan masukin SATU pair (boleh crack boleh canon) request-an sang pemenang di proyek multichap saya berikutnya, 'Pairing Mishaps' *promosi* *gampared* Ayo, ayo...apa jawabannya? :3

*Dan sebelum mengakhiri fic gaje ini, ada hidangan penutup sedikit.

-Omake-

Scott: Ngomong-ngomong, Arthur…

Arthur: Hm?

Scott: Perasaan dulu kamu dikubur sebagai janin, sekarang kenapa kamu gentayangan sebagai pemuda awal dua puluh tahunan gini?

Arthur: Ah. Itu…

Francis: *nongol entah dari mana* Aku yang kasih dia bentuk kayak gitu. Keren, kan? Manis, kan? Ganteng, kan? _Uke_ banget, kan? _Tsundere_ abis, kaaaan? *heboh sendiri*

Scott: Err. Baiklah. *noleh ke adiknya, bisik* Si Bonnefoy itu…dia belum ngapa-ngapain kamu kan?

Arthur: Mestinya sih belum. Oh. Tapi aku pernah waktu malem Halloween entah kenapa bangun-bangun sudah ada di tempat tidurnya. Sama sekali nggak inget kejadian malem sebelumnya…

Scott: … *nyamber gergaji-nya Alfred* MAKAN NIH GERGAJI, PEDO! JAUH-JAUH DARI ADEK GUE!

(scene berikutnya disensor karena adegan gore berlebihan)

Author: Umm. Maaf ya, Francis. Alasan sebenarnya sih karena keterbatasan penulis. Saya tidak sanggup bikin cerita dengan tokoh utama…err janin gentayangan *merinding* jadilah Arthur saya jadikan pemuda dua puluh tahunan. Maafkan ketidak kompetenan Author *nunduk dalem-dalem*

Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Dan sekali lagi, selamat tahun baru 2011! *masihmabokkimchi*

Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

Regards,

Ryokiku

-TAMBAHAN-

Umm. Karena saya bingung membalasnya gimana, saya reply anon reviewer di sini saja, ya.

_To SHF: Yup, anda setengah benar. Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari album SH yang Roman (kalo Märchen saya sudah angkat tangan. Terlalu menakjubkan) Tadinya saya mau jadikan ini songfic gara-gara kepincut Asa to Yoru no Monogatari (lagu itu nggak mau keluar dari kepala saya selama berhari-hari) tapi setelah riset untuk mendalami lirik...ternyata mustahil dibikin tanpa melibatkan satu album. Jadilah saya mengadopsi konsep fajar dan petang-nya, tapi dengan plot bikinan sendiri. Kalah jauh dibandingkan plot Roman asli sih, ehehe *plak* Ahh dirimu sebagai penggemar SH, pasti tahu jawabannya lah ya XP Cuma sayangnya, anda sudah keduluan reviewer pertama. Bagaimanapun juga, makasih ya sudah berpartisipasi :)  
Senang berkenalan dengan sesama penggemar SH *hugs*_


End file.
